


moisturize me, kiibo-kun

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kiibo treats himself.





	moisturize me, kiibo-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacynon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacynon/gifts).



> i'm so sorry abt this vince

 

Kiibo was tired lately.

 

After god knows how many hours of Ouma chasing him around, he needed some time. Time to "treat yoself," as the younguns called it. (Or Iruma-san, since she was currently his frame of reference.) That means he had to do the tedious work of removing his plating, and he couldn't afford any distractions! The professor wasn't with him right now to help, and that thought made him sad, so he chose to push it away.

He could ask Saihara-kun, but he didn't quite feel like inviting him over and having to explain the intricacies of the process, especially since he couldn't appreciate how amazing of a robot he was!

 

So after checking three times to make sure the door was locked, he sat himself down to work, assembling the materials and making sure there was nobody around to hear, he set himself off to work, peeling plate after plate off so that all that remained was circuitry and flashing motherboard. It was the closest he could get to being naked, in a sense―he was sleek and black and little more than a functioning A.I., at this point. The professor made sure he was the peak of robotic sexiness―none of those Neopets robot pet casing removals or the Titans from that one show about a screaming brat with mildly genocidal tendencies. He was perfection.

 

Now came the important part. When he made to dip his hands in the tub labeled "moisturizer," he froze.

 

Horror dawned on him, though since he was a program it simply converted the symbols on his collar to frenzied moon language, because―

 

He didn't have _skin._

 

All at once, the memories came back―and he remembered who was responsible.

 

The collective VR Fanfiction Writers on Archive Of Our Own, of course! They knew something was up, and they were so intensely robophobic that they had to make sure no robot could ever be human. So they denied robots like him the privilege of skin, and instead kept him as an A.I....

 

Armed with this knowledge, he knew exactly what he had to do.

 

He sat down on his bed and attempted to cry for three hours, but failed because he didn't have tear ducts. One day, someone would give him the skin he deserves, because he is valid and deserves skin.

 

The question is, will it be you who gives it to him, dear reader?


End file.
